Drabbles and Head canons and ficlets, oh my!
by adavisa
Summary: Tons of different situations, tons of different pairings. Some are romantic some are not. Rating T.
1. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

"Boys don't like boys," was the phrase Harry Potter kept repeating to himself every time he saw Draco Malfoy in the halls. He couldn't understand why he felt the way he did about Draco, or how he could even feel that way about someone so snide. All he knew was what he had heard his muggle uncle say all of his life, "Boys don't like boys." 


	2. Marauders pull a prank

There was to be a great Yule ball at Hogwarts, organized by the headmasters of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, as a way to teach the students international magical cooperation. In hopes of keeping the students from making fools of themselves, it was up to each head of house to have dance instructions provided to their students. Since Professor McGonagall considered herself an apt dancer, she chose to teach her house, herself. She noticed Sirius Black and James Potter grinned widely as she walked to the phonograph to start the music. As soon as the music started, she knew exactly why the two pranksters were grinned. She glared at the boys as "What's new pussycat? Whoa, Whoa..." blared across the room.


	3. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

Hermione was standing in the nonfiction section of her favorite bookstore when she heard a familiar voice, "Well, well, well." "Hello Draco," she said nicely as she selected a book from the shelf to add to her purchases. "How are you?" "I've been well. Lonely, but well," was his reply. "And yourself?" "Much the same," she answered. Draco's mind began to wander. "Well, why don't we have dinner tonight, since we're both lonely?" Hermione smiled. "That sounds lovely."


	4. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape

"Lucius," Snape's deep voice drawled, making the blond shiver. Lucius turned, seeing his long time boyfriend standing in the door of their private bedroom. He could tell the man was exhausted, most likely from a day of dealing with students exploding their cauldrons for sport. He walked across the room to meet the Potions Master and opened his arms. Severus sank into them gratefully, and as he closed his eyes, muttered "Home."


	5. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley

He knew the day that he set eyes on her in the train station. The beautiful girl with the red headed father and the curly haired mom, would be his wife. Draco saw Scorpius' stare, and smiled when he saw where his son was looking. Draco bent to whisper in his son's ear, "Never make her mad. Her mum had a wicked punch when we were in school." Scorpius grinned and climbed onto the train, determined to find the beautiful girl.


	6. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy 2

Hermione would have never admitted it to her friends, but she felt bad the day she punched Draco Malfoy. She had long ago realized that the majority of Draco's poor attitude and hateful views were learned from his parents, and it was obvious that the boy would do anything to please his father. She had started out feeling sorry for him, but by the time she had hit him, her feelings confused her. How could she dislike someone so much, yet want to kiss them so badly.


	7. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

No one ever saw him, Draco was sure of that, but sometimes when he would disappear from Slytherin, he was lurking outside Gryffindor tower, trying to get a peek at that girl. The girl that his father would surely kill him over, but Draco was beginning to wonder if he even cared what his father thought anymore. Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy was head over heels in love with the bushy-haired bookworm from Gryffindor.


	8. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley 2

Much to his grandfather's shock, Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor, right amongst the Potters and Weasleys. Many of the other students ignored him, except for Rose Weasley. Her father had warned her to "Watch out for him," before she got on the train, and she took his words to heart, but not in the way Ron had intended them. She befriended the blond boy and took him under her wing, bringing him out of his shell, and eventually falling in love.


	9. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

The road to marriage and children wasn't as easy for Ron and Hermione as one might think. Ron got bored with waiting on Hermione to finish school, and Hermione got angry at Ron for not going back to school and they broke up for nearly the entire year that Hermione spent finishing her schooling. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley dragged the entire Weasley family to Hogwarts to watch Hermione and Ginny graduate, did the two see each other again, and realize what they had missed out on, over their year of separation.


	10. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

(Playing off the previous chapter) Unlike Ron and Hermione, Harry never had a single doubt about Ginny. He knew she was the one, and on graduation day, while Ron and Hermione were making eyes at each other, Harry was waiting for Ginny to come off the stage with her diploma, and when she did, he dropped to one knee, pulled out a ring and proposed.


	11. Dobby and Winky

Word travels fast between House Elves, and the news of Dobby's death spread even faster than usual. When Winky heard of his death, she was crushed. She turned to her stash of Butterbeer, but as she took a deep swig, she heard Dobby's voice begging her to stop. Winky stood, took her Butterbeer to the sink and poured it down the drain, never taking another drink. She helped Kreacher lead the other Hogwart's elves into battle and knocked several unsuspecting Death Eaters over the head with a copper kettle.


	12. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

Many people never realized that the reason Draco Malfoy "hated" Harry Potter so much was not because of his blood status, power or who he was friends with. Draco never really hated Harry, but Harry's immediate rejection of Draco at age 11, had hurt the boy. He didn't realize until years later that the rejection had hurt so bad because he had a small crush, that had grown over the years, on the Boy Who Lived.


	13. Severus Snape and Lily Evans

The day they met in the park as children was one of Severus' happiest memories with Lily. Uninterrupted by brash Gryffindors, no one besides Petunia to look down on them, and what did she really matter anyway? That memory played in his head daily, until the day he met fate, with Nagini.


	14. Kreacher and Ginny Weasley

No one realized that while they were all staying at Grimmauld Place, Ginny had befriended Kreacher. Telling him how proud his Mistress would have been at his refusal to give up the old ways, and promising that when he died she would make sure his head was mounted right next to his mother's, had gained her favor with the little elf. When Harry, Ron and Hermione were staying at Grimmauld while on the run, Kreacher would occasionally visit Ginny and give her updates on the Trio and what they were planning.


	15. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape

When Ron was killed during a round up of a batch of rogue Death Eaters who had escaped the Battle of Hogwarts, while Hermione was completing her last year at Hogwarts, she threw herself into her work, more specifically into her potions work. Even Severus Snape couldn't help but be impressed. She made every potion perfectly, every report and essay was flawless, her NEWT was passed with the highest mark received since Severus himself had taken the test, and Snape knew he would have been a fool to not offer her an apprenticeship. Hermione readily accepted and the two spent long hours developing potions and perfecting potions already invented. It wasn't until 10 years later, long after her apprenticeship was completed, that Severus Snape realized how much he admired the former Gryffindor, and invited her out to dinner, which she gladly accepted.


	16. Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter

Scorpius Malfoy was a timid boy, knowing the reputation that his Grandmother and Grandfather had earned for the family, during the Second Wizarding War, and it made the young boy a bit afraid to go to Hogwarts. Lily Luna Potter saw the timid boy sitting alone on the train, and dropped down into a seat beside him, in the otherwise empty compartment. "Hi, I'm Lily, what's your name?" was all it took to pull a smile from Scorpius, and the two remained friends throughout their school years.


	17. Voldemort and Quirrell

"Master, I would do anything to please you," Quirrell said, cowering in fear of Lord Voldemort. Before the stuttering man could move, his body was wracked with a terrible pain and he blacked out. When he awoke, he felt entirely different, and realized with a start that he had another face, on the back of his head. "You will cover me with your turban when we are in public, and you will take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. The Potter boy is to start this year, and we will rid ourselves of him now."


	18. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott

Neville was in the Hog's Head having a pint after work one night, when he noticed an old school friend working behind the bar. He waved her over and said "Hannah, it's been a couple of years, how are you?" Hannah Abbot looked around the bar and said "I'm a bit busy now, but come back at 11 when I get my break, and we can catch up." Neville came back that night, and the next three nights, until Hannah had a night off, when he took her on a proper date. It wasn't long before the two were engaged, and eventually Neville would leave the Aurors to take over for Professor Sprout at Hogwarts, and Hannah would become owner of the Hog's head.


	19. Xeno Lovegood and Sybil Trelawney

Unnoticed by most, Sybil Trelawney was invited to the Delacour-Weasley wedding. She stayed away from the crowd, sipping her wine with wide eyes, until Xeno Lovegood danced up to her, and took her hand. She was so startled that when he twirled her out onto the dance floor, she went with it, and had a rather nice time. From then on, anytime they were in the same location, Xeno and Sybil gravitated toward each other, though a romantic relationship never developed.


	20. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

As Remus embraced Sirius when he entered the Shrieking Shack, his heightened senses didn't even notice the stench of the man that he had been in love with for twenty years. All Remus could smell was home. 


	21. James Potter and Lily Evans

It wasn't until the day that James Potter, the arrogant prat that he was, stepped between Lily Evans and a nasty hex from Mulciber, and threw up a very powerful shield charm, that Lily realized there might be more to the boastful Gryffindor, than what she first saw.


	22. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley 2

Ginny was the first Weasley to notice the small, confused looking boy with glasses, watching them in Kings Cross. She tugged on her mother's sleeve, but her mother was too busy getting the boys ready to go through the barrier. Once her mum noticed Harry, Ginny hid behind her and watched as all the boys went through the barrier. On the way home, Ginny told her mother. "I'm going to marry that boy one day." Molly brushed her daughter off, thinking she just had a little crush. Little did she know, one day that little comment would come true.


	23. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood

Neville and Luna remained friends after Hogwarts, writing letters when Luna was off on her adventures for the Quibbler, and visiting often when she was in town. It wasn't until Neville was sent on a Auror call to rescue a women, who turned out to be Luna, who had been trapped in a magical plant, that they really saw each other, and fell in love. 


	24. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape 2

As Harry left the Shrieking Shack, Hermione put Severus Snape's body in a stasis spell and unknown to anyone else, levitated him to the hospital wing, where she implored Madame Pomfrey to give her a private room to keep him in. After the battle was over and the wounded were patched up, the mediwitch helped Hermione patch up the once Professor. Unknown to many, Severus Snape lived, though with a terrible limp from the nerve damage of the snake's venom, for quite a while, in solitude, his only visitor being Hermione Granger. 


	25. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape 3

(Playing off my previous chapter) On her biweekly visits to Professor Snape, Hermione began to see him as more than a former Professor, then more than just a friend. Hermione slowly fell in love with Severus Snape, but was too afraid to admit her feelings to the sometimes steely cold man. Little did she know, Severus had also fallen for her, but thought that his tainted soul would be too much for her. 


	26. Arthur and Molly Weasley

Nearing 175 years of age, Molly and Arthur Weasley passed away together one evening, watching the sun set across the field behind the Burrow.


	27. Fred and George Weasley NOT TWINCEST

George tried several times, to go back in time and save Fred, but instead he spent the moments leading up to his brother's death, watching and admiring him, knowing that he could never risk altering history.


	28. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood 2

Neville Longbottom had always fancied Luna Lovegood, from afar. Seamus Finnegan grew tired of listening to Neville talk about Luna in his sleep, so one day he just walked up to the blond Ravenclaw and said "Would you go to Hogsmeade with Neville?" She pondered for a moment and then dreamily smiled. "Sounds lovely." Luna and Neville were inseparable from then on.


	29. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter

It wasn't until years after the final battle, after their children were all off to Hogwarts, that Harry told Ginny about the resurrection stone in the forest, and seeing his parents, Sirius and Remus again, and how they were with him. This brought tears to her eyes, and, while she was so happy for Harry, she couldn't help but wish that she could have spoken to Fred one last time.


	30. Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter surprised everyone when she was sorted. She wasn't placed in Gryffindor like her parents and grandparents, or even Ravenclaw like her Auntie Luna. She was a Hufflepuff, and her father made sure that everyone knew that he was extremely proud of her!


	31. Albus Severus Potter

Albus Severus Potter managed to be a bit like both of his namesakes. He was brave, smart, always had a twinkle in his eye, as if he knew something you didn't, and an exceptionally good potions brewer.


	32. Lily, James and Severus

Neither Severus nor James deserved Lily. She made her own choice, of her own free will, because she saw something in James that she fell in love with. She never did stop missing the friendship that she had shared with Severus before he turned to Voldemort.


	33. Fred II and George Weasley

The Weasley family was always careful when handing out presents at Christmas time, to never call "Fred" (Fred II) directly before "George."


	34. RemusandSirius and RemusandTonks

Never having come out as bisexual, feeling that his werewolf status ostracized him enough, Remus mourned quietly after Sirius, the man he had been in love with for many years, was killed. He found comfort, friendship and eventually love and a family, in Sirius' cousin, Nymphadora Tonks.


	35. Hermione Granger and Arthur Weasley

Hermione tried for years, but she never could come up with a sufficient answer for Mr. Weasley, about how airplanes stay up

_AN/ I'm not saying it can't be explained, only not in a way that worked with Mr. Weasley's magical mind_.


	36. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood 3

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom went on one date after the final battle. At the end of their date, as Neville dropped Luna off at her door, they looked deeply into each others' eyes, and burst out laughing. Luna hugged Neville, and while they never had another date, they remained best friends for the rest of their lives.


	37. George Weasley

George was never quite the same after the death of his twin. He was eventually able to joke, play pranks and even run the shop again, with the help of Ron, but his eyes never regained the sparkle that they once had.


	38. Remus Lupin

Remus felt guilty every single time that he didn't speak up when James and Sirius were teasing or taunting Severus. He knew the boy didn't deserve the instant hatred that Sirius and James had for him. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, good and bad witches and wizards had come from all houses. He always spoke up when they were planning anything especially cruel or mean-spirited, but he was afraid to complain too much. Sirius and James were Remus' first friends and he didn't want to lose them. When Severus turned to Lord Voldemort, Remus always wondered if he could have done anything.


	39. Draco Malfoy

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco never returned to Malfoy Manor. He chose a small flat in a mixed neighborhood of muggles and wizards. He developed a fondness for television and computers, and eventually penned a series of books about what had happened in his years at Hogwarts. Surfing the internet one day, he came across a website with stores called fanfiction. Much to Draco's horror, people had taken his characters, modeled after his friends and enemies, and mixed them all together, pairing Harry with himself, Hermione with Snape, and even more revolting, people like Hagrid and Dobby. Draco turned off his computer, and didn't touch it again for days.


	40. Harry Potter

After Harry left Hogwarts, he stayed with Ron at the Burrow for a while. One morning he was out jogging, as he did every morning, and decided to take a different path. He jogged up the hill and through the trees, and before he knew it he was coming up on the Lovegood home. As he jogged by, Harry looked away from his path toward the house. All of a sudden he found himself face down in the dirt. His seemingly clear path was suddenly block by a dead tree branch, when hadn't been there before. "Nargles," he laughed, as he got up and dusted himself off.


	41. Fred Weasley and OC

Fred watched as a beautiful girl wearing a blue and bronze scarf and beanie hat walked into his shop in Hogsmeade. Her cheeks were an adorable pink from the cold wind and Fred found himself oddly attracted to her. Just then the girl turned and saw Fred watching her, and the pink in her cheeks deepened. Since he had been noticed, Fred strolled bravely over to the girl and said "Hello gorgeous. Does... a pretty girl like you have a boyfriend?" When the girl shyly shook her head, Fred said, "Perfect. How would you like to pop over to Madame Puddifoots and have a hot cup of tea with me?" The girl smiled and said "I'd love to, my name is Andromeda." Fred accio'd his coat and took her arm. Together, they walked out into the cold toward the tea shop. 


	42. Draco Malfoy and OC

Though he had never learned the muggle-born Ravenclaw girls name, she had always caught Draco's eye. A year younger than himself, he knew she must have snuck back into the fight because other than the Weasley girl, she seemed to be the only student under 7th year that was participating in the battle. Draco saw Rowle point his wand at the girl and before the fat blond Death Eater had a chance to ye...ll his spell, Draco jumped forward and pulled the girl to the ground, the severing jinx missing them both by mere inches. The girl looked stunned. Draco leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek before jumping up and disappearing into the fray. Tarni stayed on the floor for a moment longer, wonder what had possessed the blond wizard to kiss her, a muggle-born, before she jumped back up and reentered the battle as well.


	43. George Weasley and OC

When George lost Fred, he didn't leave the flat above his shop for months. Ron, and an employee Ron had hired to help him, ran the shop. George kept silencing charms up strongly around the little flat, so that he wouldn't have to hear the happy people downstairs, getting back into a normal life after the war. George knew his life would never be normal again. Nikki was the first person brave enough... to go up those stairs and barge in on George's misery. At first George resented the perky former Ravenclaw for invading his space, but as the days and weeks continued, she became a comfort to him. She didn't allow him to wallow in self pity anymore. She drug him out of bed every day and pushed him into the shower, promising to set the toilet brush to scrub him if he wouldn't do it himself, and tidied up the flat, and slowly but surely, George and the flat both became presentable again. George still didn't venture from the flat, and kept his silencing charms strong, but after a few weeks of daily visits from Nikki, cleaning, making him shower and making him eat, George woke up on his own one morning and decided to surprise her by having breakfast ready when she walked in. Nikki entered the flat a little after 9 and was surprised to see that the floors had been cleaned, George was up and showered, and there was breakfast for two on the table under a warming spell. "I guess you finally don't need me anymore," she said after they had finished their meal. "I think I'll always need you, Nikki." Was his reply, reaching for her hand. "Thank you for being there for me through all this, when everyone else was afraid to, I lost half my soul that day, and I don't think I'll ever be the same, but you're slowly helping to mend my heart." Nikki's smile lit up the room as she squeezed George's hand. "You don't have to leave right away do you?" George asked. She shook her head, "I can stay all day if you'd like." "I'd love it," was his reply as he drew her away from the kitchen and into the living room couch, where he flicked on the WWN and they curled up on the couch.


	44. Draco Malfoy and OC 2

Draco was browsing his favorite bookstore when he noticed a beautiful girl with dark hair browsing the same shelf. "Good afternoon," he said. She smiled in his direction, "You're Draco Malfoy aren't you? I'm Sayantani." Draco smiled, that was the nicest greeting he had received since the end of the war. "Hello Sayantani," he replied. "What are you looking for?" She pointed to the shelf, "I really ...like this author and I know she has more books out, but I can't find any of them here, to save my life." Draco looked at the book she was pointing to and recognized it as one of his favorite authors. "They'll have to order them for you at the desk, I had to order the majority of her collection, myself." Sayantani's jaw dropped. "You have her complete collection?" Draco grinned. "Would you like to see it?" She nodded. "I'd love to." Draco side-along apparated her to his flat, which was much smaller and more homey than anything she had expected from a Malfoy, and showed her in. They spent the afternoon pouring over Draco's vast book collection and when it was starting to get dark, Draco called for a house elf to make them dinner and to uncork a bottle of wine.


	45. Ron Weasley and OC

Ron was walking through Hogsmeade when he saw a girl he recognized as a 7th year named Sammy. He caught up to her and began walking along beside her, not saying a word. Sammy was absorbed in her thoughts and didn't see him at first, but she soon realized she wasn't alone, and was startled to see Ron strolling along beside her. "Hello Ron," she said. "Hello." Ron said. "I'm thirsty, want to get a drink?" he asked, as they approached The Three Broomsticks. "Sure," she replied. The two entered The Three Broomsticks as friends, and came out a while later as boyfriend and girlfriend.


	46. Fred Weasley and OC 2

Fred and Ellie met when they were just toddlers. The Jones family lived just down the road from the Burrow until shortly before the twins started Hogwarts, and then they moved to France. Fred never thought he would see Ellie again and was quite sad, they had become close and he had quite the crush on the beautiful girl. When the carriage from Beauxbatons arrived, Fred wasn't paying much attention,... instead plotting with his brother for their next prank, until he heard a familiar voice, "Freddie? George?" Fred spun around, only to see Ellie standing directly behind them. He threw his arms around her and held her tight. "You've missed me?" She said, laughing. "When they told us they were selecting students to come to Hogwarts, I knew I had to try and come. I've missed you as well." Fred walked with Ellie to the Great Hall, leaving his brother standing in the entrance with his mouth gaping.


	47. Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger

He watched her from across the common room. Her bossy attitude and sometimes smart mouth intrigued him. Sometimes he planned prank explosions, test trials and other things he knew she wouldn't approve of, when he knew that she would be coming back into the common room, just to get her riled up at him. Goodness knows Fred loved it when Hermione went crazy on him.


	48. Fred Weasley and OC 2  Part2

Fred and Ellie were close the entire time that Beauxbatons was at Hogwarts. The day that everything was over and the other students would be leaving to return to their own schools, Fred pulled Ellie aside. "I'm going to miss you," he said. She nodded, "These past few months have been lovely." "Write me?" he asked. She agreed and with a smile, Fred pulled her in for the most tender kiss he had ever bestowed on a girl. "I think I love you," he said as he pulled away. Ellie leaned in and gave him one last peck on the lips as Madam Maxime called to her. "I think I love you too," she said. Running to catch up to the rest of her classmates.


	49. Ron and Hermione

Ron knew, from the moment she told him he had dirt on his nose, that Hermione Granger was no ordinary witch. It wasn't until several years later after the "Won-Won" fiasco and the love potion from Romilda Vane that Ron realized just why she was so special. The heated kiss they shared in the middle of the final battle was just the catalyst that sent Ron spinning. He and Hermione dated for years, and after learning her forwards and backwards, inside and out, hopes and dreams and fears, Ron knew the perfect way to propose. He used contacts from the ministry and got a long distance portkey, and took her to Disney in Florida in the United States. They walked, talked, laughed and rode rides all day. As the crowd began to thin out and the park started to close, Ron apparated Hermione to the top of Cinderella's castle and got down on one knee, muggle style, and asked Hermione Granger to be his wife.


	50. Teddy Lupin

Teddy grew up looking at pictures of his mother and always knew his metamorphmagus skills came from her. He would sit in front of the moving pictures and imitate the faces she would change into, until he had them down perfectly. His grandmother came into the room one day and was shocked, almost to the point of tears, when she saw her grandson sitting on the couch with a pig snout that looked almost identical to the picture of his mother that hung on the wall.


	51. Harry and Ginny

Harry fell through the floo, and into his living room floor. Even at 24 years old, he still hadn't got the hang of magical transportation. Apparation still made him vomit.

Ginny, his wife, came into the living room with flour on her nose. Harry loved the way she always got flour on her nose when she baked.

"Welcome home love, how was your day?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, so-so. We had our final Auror exams," Harry replied casually.

"Well, how did you do?"

"Oh, you know. I...PASSED. I'm now a full fledged Auror!"

Ginny threw her arms around her husband and kissed him on the lips as a loud "CONGRATULATIONS!" came from the dining room, where the entire Weasley clan, as well as the Scamanders and Xeno Lovegood had been waiting on him to get home.

No one who knew Harry Potter had any doubt that he would pass his exams and become an Auror. If anyone was cut out to be an Auror, it was Harry.


	52. Neville and Professor Sprout

"It is on this day that we say goodbye to an old friend and wonderful teacher, and welcome a fresh face that some of you may remember." Dumbledore addressed the crowd. "Professor Pomona Sprout will be retiring today, and Professor Neville Longbottom will be taking over Herbology."

Professors Sprout and Longbottom both stood and waved at the students and parents who had gathered in the great hall for Professor Sprout's retirement lunch.

Pomona grabbed Neville, her apprentice and assistant for the last 6 years, and hugged him tightly, "You are going to be a wonderful teacher. Hogwarts is lucky to have a mind as brilliant as yours!"

Neville blushed and everyone laughed as they sat down to a great feast in both Professors' honor.


	53. Sirius and Remus

"Mooonneeeeeyyy," Sirius whined, "Why do we have to study al the time, I wanna go outside."

Remus faked annoyance and gave Sirius a dirty look, Padfoot, some of us would like to pass our OWLs so that we might have a career one day. We don't all have family fortunes to fall back on."

"You could fall back on my family fortune, if you'd have me," Sirius said quietly.

"What as that?" Remus asked, knowing exactly what Sirius had said, but wanting to hear it again.

"I said you should quit studying and come outside with me so that we can snog under the maple tree, before James and Lily claim it for the afternoon, because I want you to move in with me, and not worry about money or jobs or anything else. Just worry about us for a while." Sirius said, shocking Remus to the core.

That afternoon was the first time that Sirius ever talked Remus out of studying.


	54. Fred and Hermione

"Oi! Granger!" Fred shouted.

"What Weeeeasley?" Hermione teased. She and Fred had been dating for two and a half years, but he still called her Granger. It no longer annoyed her, in fact, she actually found it endearing now days.

Fred walked up to her with a big grin on his face and handed Hermione a big bouquet of flowers that he pulled from behind his back. She took the flowers, suspiciously, and asked, "Why the big grin, Fred?"

"Cant a bloke just be happy to see his girlfriend and bring her some flowers?"

"Most blokes can, but it's a bit suspicious coming from you," Hermione said with a smile. She took a big sniff of the flowers and jumped back in surprise when the center flower turned into a velvet covered box.

When she looked up in surprise, Fred had dropped to one knee and he reached up and took the box from the flowers. "Hermione Granger, I know we've been going out for ages, and no I will never remember the exact date, but I will promise to love you until the day I die, if you'll have me."

Hermione was stunned. She'd been in love with Fred for years but she never expected to be lucky enough to marry him. "Yes Fred, YES YES YES!" she shouted as the excitement overcame her.

Fred slipped the ring on her hand before standing up, wrapping his arms around his bride to be and swinging her around while shouting "I'm the luckiest man in the world. This beautiful woman is going to marry me!" 


	55. Draco and Hermione

"Push love, just one more push and she is out."

"You try pushing an 8 pound watermelon out of YOUR BITS and then come back and tell me how to push." Hermione screeched.

"I will never understand the amount o pain you are in, but I will never stop showing you how much I appreciate you giving me a beautiful daughter," her husband soothed.

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed with all her might and 10 seconds later the healer announced, "Here she is. A beautiful baby girl!"

"Lyra Hermione Malfoy," Draco breathed. "She is absolutely beautiful."

Draco and Hermione both had tears in their eyes as the healer handed their daughter back to Hermione so that she could b put to breast for her first feeding.


	56. Snape and Lily

"Lily, Lily!" Severus called as he entered the meadow where they always met.

"Over here Severus," the red head called.

Severus walked toward her voice and found her lying on her back in hip deep grass.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"I'm watching the clouds Severus, you should join me." Lily responded.

So Severus Snape, the boy everyone thought was a bit odd, the one everyone told their children not to play with, took off his long coat and lay down in the grass with Lily Evans, the muggleborn witch that the entire neighborhood loved, to watch the clouds pass by.

"Look Severus, a bunny."

Snape nodded and began his own search for an identifiable shape. "Look Lil, a hippogriff!"

"A what?" she asked.

"A hippogriff is a magical animal, it's kind of like a chicken horse. Like horse on..." Severus' description was interrupted by Lily planting a quick kiss square on his lips.

Severus lay in the grass, stunned, as Lily flopped down on her back and continued to search for shapes in the clouds.

Snape reached over and took Lily's hand in his and laced their fingers together. They lay together like that for the rest of the afternoon, until Lily's mum called her in for dinner.


	57. Harry and Dobby

"Harry Potter must wake up! WAKE UP!"

Harry awoke in the middle of the night, having his guts shaken out by his favorite elf, Dobby. "What is it now Dobby?"

"Harry Potter must wake up. Missy Luna send Dobby to tell Harry Potter that he must get up. Harry Potter can not miss the birth of the new Wheezy!"

"The new Wheezy?" Harry said, confused. "Oh! Angelina's in labor!" he exclaimed.

Jumping out of bed and fumbling into clothes that Dobby handed to him, Harry got ready to go and as he was about to apparate, Dobby grabbed his hand and snapped them right into George Weasley's house. 


	58. Seamus and Lavender

In the days after the war, while her face was still bandaged she couldn't see, Lavender felt a presence around her. Sometimes the person just sat there, other times they held her hand or brushed the hair off of her face.

The day the bandages came off, Lavender was looking forward to seeing who had been with her all this time.

Someone took both of her hands and then a nurse began o unwrap her bandages. She opened her eyes slowly, being in the dark for two weeks had made her eyes very photosensitive.

Once she was able to see clearly again, Lavender saw Seamus sitting in front of her, still holding her hands and smiling like she was the beat looking thing he'd ever seen.

"I was hopin I'd get to see those beautiful eyes again soon."

The nurse handed Lavender a mirror, and she began to cry when she saw the claw marks across her face. "I'm sorry miss, but your blood tests came back positive for lycanthropy," the nurse said, before walking away.

Lavender's cries turned into sobs, but Seamus never left her side. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry until she could cry no more.

Lavender looked up, shocked to see Seamus still sitting there. Lavender was sure that he would have left when he aw her scarred face.  
>Seamus stayed with Lavender day in and day out, during her physical therapy and he waited outside the room while she talked to her therapist.<p>

The day she was discharged to go home, almost 2 months after her attack, as they were walking out the hospital doors, Seamus turned, dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring. "Lavender Brown, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lavender sobbed again, but this time they were tears of happiness. 


	59. Hermione and Charlie

The cool evening air found Hermione Granger sitting by the pond at The Burrow. The trio had just finished their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Voldemort had been dead for a little over a year. At nearly twenty, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life. Her parents were still in Australia, she had restored their memories, but they loved Australia and had decided to stay.

So, she had ended up staying with the Weasleys. Bill, Percy, George and, surprisingly, Ron all had their own places, so The Burrow was quiet these days.

Ginny was usually out and about, sneaking over to Harry and Ron's flat or going to the movies with one of her girlfriends, she usually invited Hermione to come along, but Hermione rarely accepted. She always felt out of place with Ginny's friends.

Most days that left Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, until Arthur and Charlie flooed in from work. Arthur had been promoted to head of the Department of Muggle relations and was now bringing home a salary that even Lucius Malfoy couldn't scoff at. Charlie was still working at a dragon reserve, but he had been moved to one much closer to home, and since the loss of his younger brother, Charlie had moved back home to be close to his family.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn't hear the footsteps behind her, until Charlie said "So Granger, mind if I sit," which made her jump.

"Go ahead," she said with a nervous laugh. "It is your home after all."

Charlie plopped down in the grass and scooted close to Hermione. "I think it has become your home too," the dragon trainer said.

When she turned her head to reply to him, Charlie planted a warm kiss on Hermione's lips.

Surprising both Charlie and herself, Hermione kissed him back, eagerly.

"Merlin, Granger!" Charlie breathed after they broke apart.

Hermione grinned, "I've always had a crush on a Weasley, everyone just guessed the wrong one. 


	60. Harry and Snape

Voldemort fell in Harry's 6th year. Thanks to some well hidden poisons from Snape, Harry was able to easily kill the dark wizard.

The graduation ceremony had cone and gone, Harry endured the hundreds of flash bulbs going off, determined to get a picture of The Boy Who Killed The Dark Lord when he got his diploma.

Now Harry was standing in the dungeons, about to knock on the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that he knew to belong to the new Deputy Headmaster.

Before Harry's hand connected with the frame of the painting, the door swung open and Snape asked, "What do you want Potter?"

"I just came to tell you thank you. For saving my arse all those times, for helping me kill Voldemort, and for not treating me like a celebrity. You were the only teacher who never gave me special treatment." At the end of his speech, Harry sucked in a deep breath and stood on tiptoe to peck the man on his lips.

Snape stepped back, eyes huge and mouth gaping like a fish. Then, the Potions Master's face turned into a smirk. "Why don't you come in Mr. Potter, and you can show me just how much you appreciate me."


	61. Charlie and Hermione

Charlie was a late starter at the Healer Academy. At 30, Charlie had spent the last several years working with dragons, but as the reserves were getting under control, tamers were needed less and less, and Charlie soon found himself with a wife and three children, and no way to support them, so he signed up for Healer training to support his family.

Studying and memorization took forever and Hermione spent hours helping her husband after the kids were in bed. Charlie was usually up until the wee hours of the morning with his books and flash cards, leaving Hermione to take their 7 month old daughter Rosalind and go to bed without her husband.

On this particular night, Hermione couldn't take the loneliness any longer, and began to cry. Silent tears soaked her pillow as Rosalind slept soundly beside her, completely unaware of her mother's sadness.

When the tears stopped, Hermione rolled to the side and went to sleep alone.

She awoke the next morning and made ham and eggs for the kids, and smiled as Matthew and Johnny scarfed down their food and ran to play in their room.

Hermione was feeding Rosalind peaches and oatmeal when Charlie woke. He came into the dining room barefoot and kissed them both on the head. "You're wonderful, you know it?"

The curly haired witch smiled and the tears from the night before were forgotten just from the love she heard in her husband's voice. 


	62. Hermione and Ron

Hermione wept as her husband slept in the hospital bed. A muggle IV had been inserted into his arm because he could no longer swallow potions, and he fell in and out of consciousness.

Muggle diseases were very rare in the magical community, and even more so in Purebloods so it was quite a shock when Ron's persistent cough was diagnosed as stage 4 lung cancer. Nothing could be done to cure it, so Ron chose to enjoy his last months of life at home with his family.

In the past few months, Ron's health had declined rapidly. He went from playing with his nieces and nephews to lying on the couch gasping for air.

Finally, after Ron could no longer walk on his own, Hermione had him admitted to St. Mungos to keep him comfortable. Pain potions and numbing potions kept the majority of the pain away, and during his lucid moments, Ron would laugh and joke with his family and friends as they came to visit.

Ron's eyes opened one last time, and he looked into his wife's face. "Love you 'Mione. Go, be happy." His eyes fell shut and his breathing stopped, and Ron Weasley didn't move again.


	63. Hermione and Snape

Hermione squirmed in her desk as she listened to her Potions Professor lecture the class. His drawling voice was driving her crazy, and she had a feeling he knew it.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Snape walked behind her, leaned over her shoulder to peer at her notes and said, "Is something the matter Miss Granger?"

Hermione barely kept herself from shivering as his breath ghosted across her ear. "No Professor," she said, as calmly as she could manage.

"I believe you need to see me after class."

"Yea sir," Hermione squeaked.


	64. Fred Weasley

Fred watched from the afterlife as his twin, his other half and best friend, ached and cried for him. He couldn't stand to see Georgie boy so sad.

When he peeked in on Angelina, he saw the same thing. Her tears troubled him almost as much as George's. That was when he got the idea.

Fred used all the energy he could muster, to send little thoughts to George and Angie, and watched happily as they two got closer and closer, until a couple of years later, Fred watched his Angie marry his brother, and he couldn't have been happier.


	65. Charlie and Hermione 2

She couldn't remember how long she had been enamored with the red headed dragon tamer, but Hermione Granger knew one thing, now that she was 17, there was nothing holding her back from pursuing her love interest.

That night, she waited until Molly and Arthur had went up to bed, and Fred and George were back at their apartment above their store, leaving, Charlie, Harry, Ron and herself in the living room at the Burrow. She rose from her seat and went to the kitchen to get a drink and gather her courage.

As she reentered the living room, she took a seat next to Charlie on the love seat, instead of in her normal chair, by the fireplace. She sent a look at Harry, who stood up and tugged Ron's arm, "Let's go upstairs and play a game of wizard's chess, shall we?"

Ron stayed seated and said "But we don't want to leave Hermione down here with Charlie. The last thing she wants to do is sit here and talk about dragons all night, right Mione?"

"Don't call me that, Ron, and I think talking about dragons would be just fine."

Harry pulled Ron's arm a little harder and the red head stood with a bewildered look on his face. "Ok Hermione, but we'll be upstairs if you get bored."

As the boys went up the stairs, Charlie slid closer to Hermione, "Why is it, I get the feeling that dragons are the last thing on you mind," he asked as he leaned in to kiss her.


	66. Hermione and ?

Hermione watched from the stands as he guarded the goalposts. The way he flew from post to post, quickly and with such agility that it almost didn't seem possibly, she couldn't help but watch.

After keep at least half a dozen Slytherin shots out of the Gryffindor goals, and almost being knocked off his broom twice, the snitch was caught and he came down from his post to congratulate his team mates. Hermione's eyes never left him.

As the stands emptied and the players went to their locker rooms to shower, and Hermione snuck into the change rooms as well, and waited outside the boys locker room door, just out of sight. She watched carefully and counted off each member of the team until she knew he was the only one left in the showers.

She crept over to the door and slipped inside. She still found it funny that boys couldn't get in the girls dorms or locker rooms, but girls could go wherever they pleased. She found him standing under the hot shower jets and, after casting an impervius charm on her clothing, she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hello love," he said, as he laid his head back on her shoulder.

"Tough game, huh? Hermione said.

"Nothing unusual, just exhausted," her boyfriend replied.

"Dry off and come back to the tower, and I'll rub your shoulders," she offered.

Oliver smiled and tapped his wand on the shower head before summoning his towel. "Sounds lovely." 


	67. Nuna

Neville and Luna sat on the end of one of the tables that hadn't been destroyed in the Great Hall after the battle was over and Voldemort had fallen. They were just simply sitting, holding hands. Neither spoke, and they probably sat there for hours, but neither was keeping time.

At the same moment, they turned to look at each other, and Neville softly kissed Luna's lips. Luna scooted closer to Neville and he put his arm around her shoulders. They continued sitting there in silence, until Madame Pomfrey came by to check them for injuries.


	68. Drarry

After a particularly strenuous session training the DA, Harry decided to sneak up to the Prefects bathroom, under his invisibility cloak and see if the password from the year before still worked.

When he got to the bathroom and muttered the password, he was shocked when she door swung open. Harry crept inside, checking for other prefects before tossing off his invisibility cloak and stripping down to bare skin.

What Harry didn't realize, was that there WAS a prefect in the bathroom when he entered, but he had hidden when he heard the door open, knowing that all the other prefects were either on duty, or in bed.

When Draco realized that Harry Potter had snuck into the prefects bathroom, he was about to call out to him and deduct points, until Harry dropped his trousers and pants, and Draco's mouth went dry.

Decided to see how Potter would react, Draco untied the sash on his robe and walked over to the giant tub that was now filled with multicolored bubbles. He dropped his robe at the edge of the tub and stepped in.

Harry's mouth gaped as Draco stepped into the tub. A million things were racing through his mind. Why is Malfoy naked? Why is Malfoy getting into the bath with me? Why didn't he take points? Why am I enjoyed watching Malfoy get in the tub with me?

Draco held back a snort at the awed look on Potter's face and sunk down into the hot water. "Hello Potter, fancy a bath did we? Or were you just trying to spy on me?"

"Spying on you," Harry said, boldly, shocking both himself and Draco.

"Well, did you enjoy the show then?" Draco asked again, still trying to shake up Harry.

"Did you? Obviously you were watching me too."

"I did. And I've got the nerve to admit it. So what are you going to do?" Draco taunted.

Harry slid across the underwater bench and kissing Draco on the lips. As he pulled back, the blonde looked a little bewildered and then grabbed him and pulled him back for another kiss.

"That's what I'm going to do," Harry said with a cheeky grin.


	69. Wolfstar

James Potter woke up and jumped through the curtains onto his best friend, Sirius Black's bed. When he bounced onto the mattress, he discovered the bed was empty, so he crawled out the other side of the bed and swept open the curtains to their other best friend's bed.

What he found shocked him, but made him smile too. Sirius and Remus were curled together in Remus' bed, shirtless, with the blanket pulled up to mid chest.

James pulled the bed hangings closed and motioned for Peter to quietly get dressed. James had known that Remus and Sirius fancied each other for some time, they couldn't really hide it in their animagus forms in the way they played and pranced and wrestled. He was happy to finally see them together as humans.


	70. James and Lily Potter

"He's so beautiful Lils, are you sure he's mine?" James Potter joked as he held his newborn son.

"I'd say so, look at that mop of hair!" The mediwitch joked as she cleaned Lily up and changed the bed sheets.

"I know you're in love, James, but I just did all the work to get him out, bring him here so I can see him." Lily said, exhausted from the 23 hours of labor she had just been through.

James walked back to the bed and handed the little blue bundle over to his wife. "What should we call him?" he asked the red head.

"I think we should call him Harry, after my dad, and James could be his middle name." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Harry James Potter," James said out loud, "It does have a nice ring to it."

"Welcome to the world, Harry James Potter," Lily said, smiling down at her green eyed son.


	71. Drapple

Everyone at Hogwarts thought that Draco Malfoy received elaborate care packages full of chocolates, cakes and candies from his mum every week, but the boxes were actually full of tart green apples, covered in a stasis spell to keep them at the peak of freshness until Draco had consumed them all.

Draco took the apples out to the Black Lake with him and ate them under the shade, he sat behind the curtains in his bed and ate them, he even took them with him to eat on his way to Care of Magical Creatures.

Draco loved his mother, and he loved his father, but most of all, he loved his apples.


	72. George Weasley and Katie Bell

Following the final battle, and his twin brother's untimely death, George Weasley locked himself in his old bedroom at the Burrow and didn't do anything. He didn't scream, he didn't yell, he didn't cry. He simply lay in the bed, wasting away. All the other Weasleys had tried to get George to move, but he just laid there, staring blankly at the wall.

Mrs. Weasley began to worry when the trays of food she sent up began coming back down just as full as they were when they went up. She called all of George's old friends and none of them seemed to help. Alicia was wrapped up in her own grief for her lost brother, Angelina reminded George too much of Fred, and so did Lee, and Oliver was away playing Quidditch.

Finally Katie Bell came over one day, and unlike the others, she didn't tiptoe around, she didn't try to spare George's feelings, she was just Katie.

She walked up the steps and straight into George's bedroom, where he lay in the bed, beginning to smell rank, in spite of the freshening charms that Mrs. Weasley had been casting on him. "Good grief Weasley, it smells like the wrong end of a hippogryff in here! Don't you ever bathe?"

George blinked at her statement but otherwise didn't move. Katie cast a few more charms around the room and went to open the window. When George still didn't flinch, she cast a feather weight charm on him, cast a body bind and then levitated him to the bathroom.

With a flick of her wand, she spelled on the taps and dropped George into the tub. Released the body bind just as the cold water hit him, Katie stood back and watched as George spit and sputtered as the icy water woke him from his trance.

Once the sputtering had stopped, George looked like a drowned rat as he stood under the cold spray, just staring at Katie.

The red head stepped out of the shower, dripping wet, so quickly that it startled her. George closed the space between them in the blink of an eye, and said "Thank you," as he lowered his lips to Katie's, for a brief kiss.

"Someone had to do it," Katie said with a grin as she pushed George back toward the shower. "Now get in there and wash for real, I was kidding about the hippogryff."

Katie could hear George's laughter as she exited the bathroom and cast a drying charm over herself.


	73. Snape Harry and Draco

"50 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled, immediately recognizing the platinum blonde, who was in the middle of a heated snogging session with a dark haired someone that he couldn't make out, "for your absolute lack of discretion."

They were back at Hogwarts for a repeat of their senior year, since the previous year had been interrupted by Voldemort, and the two youngsters froze mid-snog when they heard their Potions professor coming toward them.

"And who might your snogging partner be, I wonder," Snape asked as he advanced on the pair.

Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Just relax," Draco said, trying to calm his raven haired lover.

"Perhaps we could earn our points back, Professor?" Draco said, turning around with a smirk on his face, all the while hiding Harry from Snape's view.

Snape returned Draco's smirk. "Perhaps. First I would like to know who your partner is."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled the brunette to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms protectively around his lover. "You know you've been fantasizing about this," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Follow me, gentlemen," Snape said, his cloak billowing behind him as he turned and stalked toward the dungeons. 


	74. Tonks and Luna - Friendship

Luna floated over to sit next to Tonks. "I've been told you're a metamorphmagus," she said.

"Yep, watch," Tonks replied as she transformed her face into a duck, a pig, a cow and then back to normal.

"Oh that's brilliant!" Luna cried. "Can you do a blibbering humdinger?"

Tonks closed her eyes and just let her face transform itself, not thinking of anything in particular, because she had no idea as to what a blibbering humdinger was, or if it even existed.

Her attempt was rewarded when Luna squealed and gave her a hug. "That's EXACTLY what a blibbering humdinger looks like!"

Tonks opened her eyes just in time to be hugged tightly by Luna, before the blonde floated away again.

The metamorphmagus couldn't help but smile at the younger girl. She sure had an imagination.


	75. Draco and Hermione again

"Daddy loves you so much, yes he does."

Hermione watched, unseen, from the doorway as her husband cooed down at their daughter who was laying in her crib.

"Lyra's such a sweetie, yes she is." Draco continued to coo.

Hermione entered the room and wrapped her arms around Draco, who was now holding their daughter in his arms.

"You are an amazing father," Hermione said. "I hope you know that."

"My goal is to be the opposite of my father. She'll never be starved for love, and I hope she knows that."

"She does. We all do. Everyone has seen what a wonderful husband, father and person that you've turned into, Draco."

Hermione let go of her husband and he moved to the rocking chair, singing to his daughter as he rocked.


	76. Harry and Ginny 2

She was sitting under the stairs, tucked away from anyone's view, or at least anyone who had anything to do.

Harry went down the stairs, and walked to the window to look out at the storm that was brewing. He heard a soft sniffle, and found Ginny hiding just out of view.

"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" He asked.

The youngest Weasley shook her head.

Since she wouldn't answer him, Harry squeezed in the tiny spot under the stairs beside Ginny, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

The pair sat in silence, Ginny placing her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry holding her tightly, as they watched the rain fall outside the window.


	77. Drarry again

"NO!" The blonde screamed as he threw a centuries old vase across the room, and watched it shatter against the wall.

"Drac, honey..." Harry began, his heart breaking for his mate.

"No!" Draco said sharply, spinning around to look at the dark haired wizard. "I don't want to hear it. I know what you're going to say. It's not going to be ok, it's not going to get better. He's my FATHER!"

"I know, but..." Harry began again.

"No, Harry. No buts. If he's guilty then so am I..." Draco's voice cracked and his words trailed off as he dropped to his knees, having no more energy to rant. "He's still my father," he managed to sob.

Harry gave up talking and sunk down in the floor next to his fiancé. He wrapped his arms around the emotionally frail man and just held him as silent sobs shook his body. He murmured nonsense words and rocked back and forth, holding Draco tightly as his silent sobs turned into heartbreaking wails.

Nearby, on the coffee table, lay the letter from the ministry, informing Draco that his father had been condemned to the Kiss.


	78. Snarry - The Book Nook

Harry sat with his back to the door, reading a book, and was a bit startled when the door chime rang and a customer walked in. He quickly stood and called out "Welcome to The Book Nook, if you need help finding anything just give me a shout."

"I believe I do require your assistance, Mr. Potter." A silky voice called out.

Harry looked up from his book, shocked to see his former Potions Professor in the tiny little book shop that carried both wizard and muggle books.

"What can I do for you, Professor Snape?" He asked.

"I need a book on muggle horticulture and I was told that you were the man to visit, because you apparently grow plants in addition to running this shop?" Snape queried

"Your source was correct. I do have a small greenhouse out back, where I like to experiment. What kind of book do you need?"

Harry and Snape began discussing the plants that Severus would be growing, and Harry helped him pick out several books that would help him begin his own potions ingredient garden.

After Snape had paid for his books, he paused a moment and said "Would you like to go get a cup of coffee this evening? I think I'd like to see the person you've turned into since you finished school."

Harry gave Severus a half smile and said "Sure, I close at 7. I can meet you around the corner about 7:30, at the bistro."

"I look forward to it," Snape said and he exited the book shop.


	79. Frangelina and George

Angelina smiled as she strolled through Hogsmeade on her way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and her apartment upstairs that she shared with Fred and George. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, most days.

She pushed open the door to the shop and smiled when she saw that the place was empty. She tapped her wand on the Open sign, and flipped it to "Closed," before she headed upstairs to see where her boys had went.

Angie gasped as she stepped through the doorway and was suddenly enveloped in two sets of arms, both attached to strong, toned bodies.

"Welcome home Angie," Fred and George said together.

Unable to resist them, she melted into their embrace. Fred had narrowly escaped being killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving him with a scar that ran from the back of his head, nearly to his forehead, and they were never able to regrow George's ear but in her eyes, they were both absolutely flawless.

There wasn't a day that went by, that Angelina Weasley wasn't thankful for her bond with Fred, or the bond they shared in their hearts, with George.


End file.
